The Disaster We Call Earth
by creepyorcool
Summary: ONE SHOT SHORT STORY !


**The Disaster We Call Earth**

Hello, My name is Elena. Elena Marie Rodriguez to be exact. January 5th , 2010 was my first day on Earth. The proudest day ofmy parents' lives. The day I was born. I didn't know of the world before my birth, so anything that happened in the world seemed normal. As a child, I was told that I was very observant for my age. In other words, I noticed things happening that other kids my age didn't. Like I noticed the days were getting hotter and more humid, but that's general for my generation's time. Let me get into details of the world as I knew it.

Our already dieing population was about to get another shock. There was an outbreak of_ Malaria _in Cuba, Puerto Rico, and the Dominican Republic. I, who was only six at the time, had known nothing about this. All I knew was that I was a child still taking in the world that was about to change even more. One night, my mother and I were outside on the porch. It was getting dark and we were about to go inside. That's when I saw something. A single insect that turned into a swarm was heading our way. I had never seen that kind of insect in my life. I'm guessing neither did my mom. She rushed me inside and went to the computer. Apparently, she was researching the mystery insects. She told me they were supposed to be in the Caribbean and she had no idea why they were, here, in Florida. Unfortunately, insects weren't the only thing that came from the Caribbean. There were severe outbreaks of _Malaria_ all over the Florida region and soon enough all across the United States. There were 132 dead in the first few months alone. The country was in panic and in shock.

Years past and the outbreaks were slowly dieing out. I was in my teenage years at the time and as always, came another dilemma. Temperatures were rising – that was no secret, but what most people didn't know, as the temperatures rose here on the surface so it did in the ocean. As the ocean temperature rose more and more, there were more frequent and stronger hurricanes. Florida was hit pretty bad, but luckily I survived. However, my father wasn't so lucky. He was gone.

The frequent outbreak in the disease and the hurricanes were horrible and deadly. Not only to us, but to our economy as well. Diseases cost a lot of money to control and treat. With so many getting infected, much more money was spent to help the masses of people. Let alone the medical money issues, the hurricanes played a big part in the fall of our economy. It took billions – even trillions- to pay for the damage they left behind. With the economy as low as it has ever been in world history, the number of jobs were also at an all time low. I was one of the lucky few adults who still had a job, but for those who didn't life was immortally brutal.

Unfortunately for all, the worst was yet to come. Little did we know that up in the North and South Pole the ice caps were melting. At this point, they were not only melting, but doing so at a rapid rate. All the extra water added to the sea level. All we could do is watch it rise. Luckily, government caught on to the ice cap situation. They set up dikes around the borders the U.S., but I feared it may have been too late. Some people acted quick and moved to higher ground. I was one of those people and I took my mother along. The dikes worked at first, but the ocean rising was too rapid and the waves were too strong. I watched as the powerful force of the sea tore the walls in half. Water came gushing into the cities founding everything and everyone in sight. Fortunately, when it was all said and done, there were survivors. I am proud to say, both my mother and I survived.

I realized,as I watched all the dead bodies just float into the ocean as I observe the ruins we once called civilization, life on Earth didn't have to be this way. It could have been different, it could have been better. If only I had been able to go back in time and change this dreaded place we call Earth. You have the chance – the chance to save the world. So, Go Green and save our planet, before it's too late.

**The Disaster We Call Earth:**

**The Bibliography**

5 Deadliest Effects of Global Warming :

.com/sciencetech/5-deadliest-effects-of-global-warming/276

**The Top 100 Effects of Global Warming :**

.org/issues/2007/09/climate_

**Global Warming: How Hot? How Soon? :**

.com/news/2005/07/0727_050727_


End file.
